Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, artificial urinary sphincters and other devices that are implanted in a patient's body to support and/or coapt the urethra.
A sling is a device that is surgically implanted under the urethra to support the urethra and inhibit urine from leaking out of the urethra during a provocative event such as coughing or sneezing. Slings are typically implanted through one or more incisions and anatomically secured to supporting tissue(s).
An artificial urinary sphincter is generally provided as an inflatable ring or cylinder that is surgically implanted around a portion of the urethra. Some people become incontinent after having some or the entire prostate removed, which can result in a loss of some or all of the function of the prostatic urinary sphincter. An artificial urinary sphincter implanted around the compromised prostatic urinary sphincter can provide the patient with improved control of urinary function. However, the placement of an artificial urinary sphincter around a section of natural urethra can lead to undesirable erosion of the tissue of the urethra, which has the potential to reduce the efficacy of the artificial sphincter.
Improved incontinence treatment devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.